


Sunset - Memories of You

by Alena



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena/pseuds/Alena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day before Ace’s execution and Marco is dwelling on his own thoughts. Very short experimental OS. No pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset - Memories of You

_Ace. The sunset reminds me of you. The blazing red is of the same color as your burning flames. Lively, pulsating. I miss the warmth of your fire.  
_ _This place is so bleak without you. Everyone is feeling down, even if no one wants to admit it. But all the laughter sounds so hollow._

Just like dark clouds the thoughts were covering up his mind. He was sitting on board of the Moby Dick with outstretched legs, his hands folded behind the bald back of his head as his glance was wistfully directed at the sky above him. The expression on his face was painful.

_Ace. The sunset is cruel. I can see your face in the clouds. Are you smiling? It is as if I could grab you, if only I would stretch out my hand towards you. But the chance for that is long over. The illusions fade._

A moment later there is a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in a reassuring gesture. „We’ll get him back.“ He hears the voice from far away.

_Ace. We have learned that you have been captured._  
No one hesitated.  
Everyone wants to save you. Your place is here among us. No one can take that from you. No one.

He gets up slowly, gives the man behind himself a weak smile. „Yes. I know.“ Deceitful. The doubts are frightening.

_Ace. The sunbeams shine through the clouds like flames. Is it a sign? Are you calling for us?  
If so, then what if we cannot make it? What if we will only disappoint you?_

He walks over to their captain, their father. The old man is sitting at his usual place. Carefully watching the approach of his son with alert eyes. „Marco, sit down.“

And he does as he is told.

_Ace. Pops says that he does not have long to live anymore. He is going to die. He does not say it in front of the others, but I know. He wants to sacrifice himself. For you. For us. For his family._

“Tomorrow’s the day.“ The glance of the old man is directed at some unknown point in the distance. His eyes without any distinctive expression.

“We’ll get him back.“ The first division commander repeats the words of his friend from earlier. Like a spell. A spell for certainty.

A spell for strength.

 

_Ace. It is our decision. We have decided in your favor. Since you have been part of this family there have never been doubts about it. We have made a decision, so please wait for us. Only for a little while longer.  
We will surely save you._

“Of course, son.“ The huge hand of the old man pats his back reassuringly.

He directs his glance at the sky once more. The sun is nearly gone by now.

_Ace. When the sun sets it looks like it is being swallowed by darkness._  
Fire.  
Darkness.

“Please be alive...“


End file.
